Shining Iceblue Eyes and Love Potion Lips
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Alles beginnt in einem prunkvoller Saal. Harry wird entführt und zu Draco gebracht. Was hat er vor? Und warum endet das Ganze zum Schluss im Wald? Lesen! Slash! HxD


Hallöle. Und da sind wir schon wieder. °smile° Soll ich euch verraten, warum? Tja, ich wüsste es auch gern. Nein, im Ernst, was soll ich euch die Oneshots vorenthalten, besser, ihr lest sie jetzt als nie. Vielleicht kriege ich ja mal irgendwann, so nach Buch 7 °grinsel° ne Krise und dann...? ;) Na, was soll's, genießt's, solange es anhält. °smile°

**Danke** an mein Beta Meg. Wusstest du noch, dass du das gebetat hast? ;) °knuddel°

Zur Story:

1/1

_Warning_: Slash, Lime

_Disclaimer_: s. Bio

Happy reading everybody. :)

Und für alle, die es noch nicht mitbekommen haben (was ich mal annehme, da ich zu „Sein Platz in dieser Welt mal wieder ausgenommen wenig Reviews bekommen habe... °mops°): Ich bin gerade dabei, eine Community hier bei aufzubauen (C2). Den Link dazu findet ihr in meiner Bio, neben meinen Favouriten. Aber schön dran denken, wir sind noch im Aufbau. :) Es geht dort um schnulzige Harry/Draco-Stories und schmutzige Severus/Lucius-Fanfictions. Wir suchen übrigens noch Mitglieder, die wirklich gute Stories empfehlen können. Wir werden das Ganze Kontrolle lesen und es kann gut sein, dass jemand durchfällt. Es gibt da gewisse Aversionen... Nun ja. °grinsel°

Best Wishes, LeakyC

oOoOo

* * *

oOoOo

**Shining Iceblue Eyes And Love Potion Lips**

"Runter!", donnerte die Stimme eines in einen dunkelgrünen Umhang gehüllten Mannes an seinem linken Ohr und er wurde zu Boden gestoßen.  
Harry fiel hart auf die Knie und verzog das Gesicht. Er spürte auf jeder Schulter eine schwere Hand liegen, die es ihm gänzlich unmöglich machen sollten zu entkommen. Als ob er einen Fluchtversuch gestartet hätte!  
Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf an, ließ seinen Blick über die Fläche vor sich gleiten. Zwei breite Marmorstufen führten zu einem Thron aus edlem, verzierten Mahagoni und wie Harry bereits beim Eintreten gemerkt hatte, war hier alles sehr prunkvoll und königlich eingerichtet.  
An den Wänden hingen schwere Vorhänge, verdeckten die großen, hohen Fenster, durch die die Sonne sich ihren Weg hätte bahnen können, um alles noch imposanter erscheinen zu lassen. Lediglich ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl stahl sich durch eine Spalte und schien auf einen Punkt vor dem Thron.  
Plötzlich begannen genau dort die Staubkörner im Licht zu tanzen, verwandelten sich in silberne Funken, die im Kreis wirbelten.  
Harry kam dieser Zauber sehr bekannt vor, doch er hatte nicht mehr länger Zeit, das Geschehen zu beobachten, weil sein Kopf nach unten gen Boden gedrückt wurde und er spürte, wie sich das Gewicht auf seinen Schultern nach außen verlagerte, da seine Begleiter selbst in die Knie gingen.  
Er vernahm ein leises Rauschen, ein Windstoß traf seine Haare. Es herrschte totale Stille, bis sich jemand räusperte.  
Die zwei Männer rechts und links von Harry erhoben sich, dann verging ein Moment und Harry wurde unsanft auf die Beine gezerrt.  
"Kein Mucks!", zischte ihm einer der beiden zu.  
Harry hätte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, zumal er noch nicht mal wusste, was gerade geschehen war. Er spürte die Präsenz einer weiteren, mächtigen Person im Raum und hob langsam den Kopf.  
Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, als er die Person, die nun vor dem Thron stand und auf ihn herabblickte, erkannte. Ganz gezielt suchte er seine Augen.  
"Harry", sagte Draco Malfoy nur und ließ keine Emotionen vermuten.  
"Draco", entgegnete Harry genauso, auch wenn sein Inneres bebte.  
"Wo ist sein Zauberstab?", fragte Draco den linken von Harrys Begleitern.  
"An Ort und Stelle", gab der zurück, was auch immer das bedeutete. Er schien gut geschützt zu sein, da Harry andernfalls seinen Standort hätte ausfindig machen können.  
"Gut, dann lasst uns allein." Draco machte eine entlassende Handbewegung.  
Die beiden Männer in ihren dunklen Umhängen verneigten sich und eilten davon.  
"Der Rest auch. Eine Wache vor die Tür", befahl Draco und nur Sekunden später waren sie allein.  
Harry wand seinen Blick nicht von Draco ab. Er traute ihm nicht. Zwar spürte er keine Feindseligkeit, aber man musste immer auf der Hut sein.  
Draco kam nun die Stufen hinab auf ihn zu.  
Harrys Augen wanderten mit. Der ehemalige Slytherin, genauso wie Harry nun um die fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt, mit schulterlangen, blonden Haaren und den eisblauen Augen, trug dunkle Hosen, ein helles, seidig schimmerndes Hemd und einen dunklen, schweren Samtumhang.  
Bei diesem beinahe atemberaubenden Anblick kam sich Harry in seinen Klamotten - einer ebenfalls dunklen Hose, einem dunklen Hemd und dem dunkelroten, beinahe schon schwarzen Umhang - schäbig vor. Aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, wenn man im eignen Garten entführt wurde.  
"Warum der Umweg?", fragte er einfach, als Draco vor ihm stand.  
"Ich wollte sehen, wie viel du dir gefallen lässt. Außerdem willst du ja nicht mit mir reden", entgegnete der Blonde.  
"Reden!", schnaubte Harry. "Wer will schon reden?"  
"Okay, demnächst werde ich dich unsittlicher auffordern", meinte Draco beleidigt.  
"Oder du kommst aus deinem Loch raus und schiebst deinen verzogenen Arsch mal in meine Hütte", konterte Harry.  
"Schlagfertig wie immer", schmunzelte Draco, legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn an sich.  
"Giftig", wisperte Harry, bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten.  
Sofort drang Dracos Zunge fordernd in seinen Mund vor und Harry begrüßte sie vorbereitet. Er schlang seine Arme fest um den jungen Mann vor sich, wünschte sich eine Mauer, an die er ihn pressen konnte. Doch Berge konnte er noch nicht versetzen...  
Stattdessen löste er sich ein wenig und ließ Draco kurz Luft schnappen. Dann knabberte er sanft ein Stück am linken Mundwinkel nach unten und nahm Dracos Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, saugte an ihr.  
Das leise Aufstöhnen des anderen setzte alle Glückshormone in seinem Körper frei und er löste sich langsam von Draco.  
"Ich liebe es, wenn du das tust", murmelte der benommen, als er die Augen öffnete.  
Harry lächelte nur und schenkte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit den strahlenden Augen seines Gegenübers. Zärtlich strich er mit zwei Fingern über Dracos linke Wange. "Mit deinen Augen hast du noch jeden gekillt, hm?"  
"Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie wieder grau werden, wenn du mich zulange allein lässt", antwortete Draco, scheinbar besorgt.  
"Uh, wie verräterisch", schmunzelte Harry.  
"Ich meine das ernst", brummte Draco. "Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf deine Spielchen. Immerzu muss ich warten, ob du Lust auf mich hast."  
"Das hat nichts mit Lust zu tun", erwiderte Harry. "Ich lasse mich nur nicht von dir unter Druck setzen. Und du bist es nicht gewohnt, dass man deinen Forderungen nicht nachkommt."  
Beleidigt wandte Draco sich ab und ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Fenster. "Stellst du keine Forderungen?"  
"Andere als du. Ich will nur Menschlichkeit in diesem Haus, du willst Aufopferung meinerseits."  
"Menschlichkeit!", sagte Draco verächtlich. "Was ist für dich Menschlichkeit?"  
"Wärme und Geborgenheit, zum Beispiel?"  
"Und das hast du bei mir nicht?", rief Draco ihm gereizt entgegen.  
"Werde bitte nicht ausfallend!", ermahnte Harry ihn. "Es geht hier nicht um dich, sondern um dieses Haus." Er schritt eilig auf die Vorhänge zu und blieb so im Raum stehen, dass er sie alle sehen konnte. Dann riss er die Arme auseinander und der schwere Stoff flog auseinander. Sofort durchflutete die Frühlingssonne die ganze Halle.  
Draco drehte sich zu ihm und blinzelte heftig.  
"Siehst du nicht, wie schön es da draußen ist?", fragte Harry verzweifelt. Mit einem Schnippen öffneten sich zwei große Türen zu einem riesigen Balkon und frische Luft strömte herein. Vor zwei Stunden hatte es geregnet und die Natur war sauber gewaschen, was man riechen konnte.  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann ging hinaus auf den Balkon. "Komm her", rief er nach drinnen.  
Langsam kam Draco auf ihn zu. Als er aus dem Schatten in die Sonne trat, verschlug es Harry fast den Atem. Als Draco erneut vor ihm stand, strich er ihm durch das seidige Haar. "Du bist keine Kreatur der Dunkelheit", flüsterte er.  
Draco lächelte unsicher, legte seine Arme um Harrys Taille und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Der ehemalige Gryffindor schlang seine Arme um Dracos Schultern und zog ihn noch fester an sich. "Eure Schönheit", wisperte er in Dracos Ohr und sah, wie sich in seinem Nacken die Härchen leicht aufstellten. Sachte beugte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und setzte Schmetterlingsküsse auf Dracos Hals.  
Es tat gut, zärtlich zu jemandem sein zu können. Es beruhigte, entspannte, machte schrecklich glücklich. Und trotzdem hatte sich Harry noch nie die Frage beantworten können, ob er Draco liebte. Sehnsucht, ja, die hatten sie beide. Manchmal so große, dass es sie beinahe zerriss. Aber es gab einfach zu viele Unterschiede zwischen ihnen, die ein gemeinsames Leben unmöglich machte. Dabei war ihnen ihr Status völlig egal. Lediglich in der Öffentlichkeit behandelte man sie wie Könige, seit sie nach dem Krieg als Erben von Gryffindor und Slytherin bekannt geworden waren. Zueinander standen sie wie ... Ja, wie? Wie Liebhaber? Wie ein Paar, das nicht wusste, ob es eine gemeinsame Zukunft hatte? Oder doch nur wie Freunde? Nein, dazu teilten sie zu viele Intimitäten.  
"Ich würde dich gern entführen", flüsterte Harry.  
"Tu es", antwortete Draco kaum hörbar.  
Harry löste eine Hand von seinem Rücken und wirbelte mit ihr neben sich im Kreis, bis sich ein Strom aus goldenen Funken in seiner Handinnenfläche bildete. Dann hob er die Hand und ließ den Goldstaub auf sie hinabrieseln. Ein wohliges Gefühl überkam ihn und seine Umgebung verwusch sich.  
Als er erneut festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, ließ er Draco langsam gehen. "Wir sind da."  
Draco sah sich um. "Wo sind wir?"  
"Im Paradies", lächelte Harry. "Komm." Er nahm Draco an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich, zwischen Bäumen hindurch, über einen kleinen Steg über einem Bach, immer tiefer in den Wald hinein.  
Ihm gefiel es zu sehen, dass Draco nicht mehr aus dem Staunen herauskam.  
Irgendwann sah er die kleine Hütte. Und so beeilte er sich noch ein bisschen mehr, zu ihr hinzukommen.  
Als er dann plötzlich abrupt stehen blieb, stieß Draco, der sich neugierig umsah, gegen ihn. "Huch."  
"Wir sind da", erklärte Harry und zog ihn zum wiederholten Male an sich. "Was sagst du?"  
"Wahnsinn", antwortete Draco ehrlich beeindruckt.  
Dafür bekam er einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Ein leichte Brise wehte durch die hohen Bäume um sie herum und ein Vogel sang fröhlich im Dickicht.  
"Wem gehört das?"  
"Mir", lächelte Harry. "Ich musste er haben, als ich es sah."  
"Und ich dachte, du bist kein Materialist?"  
"Ich lebe ja auch nicht in einem alten Schloss, sondern nur in einem Haus."  
"Einem großen Haus."  
"Ich habe nur einen Angestellten und auch nur aus Anstand."  
Draco schwieg und sah Harry böse an.  
"Vergiss das jetzt", meinte Harry. "Komm mit."  
Draco folgte Harry zu dem kleinen Häuschen.  
Der Gryffindor berührte die Knöpfe an der Glastür des pavillonähnlichen, in weiß gehaltenen, niedlichen Gebäudes und öffnete die Tür. Dann trat er ein, mit einem Fingerschnippen öffnete sich das Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Seite und Licht durchflutete den kleinen Raum, in dem nun ein großes Himmelbett und ein paar kleine Möbel sichtbar wurden.  
"Und?"  
"Was soll ich sagen?" Draco war zunehmend sprachloser.  
"Du bist der Erste, dem ich es zeige."  
Draco lächelte.  
Harry lief an ihm vorbei, zurück nach draußen und ließ sich unter einem Baum auf die Erde sinken. "Hier ist man so richtig frei, ungestört und trotzdem nicht einsam. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass es einen solchen Ort noch gibt."  
Draco trat zu ihm und hockte sich neben ihn. "Weiser, alter Mann."  
Harry stieß Draco ans Knie und er fiel rückwärts um. Missmutig verzog er das Gesicht. "Lieb dich auch."  
"Gar nicht wahr", brummte Harry und sah ihn durchdringend an.  
Draco legte seinen schweren Umhang mit einem Handgriff ab und rappelte sich auf. Er kniete sich vor Harry und nahm seinen Kopf in seine Hände. "Wir wollen nicht streiten, oder?"  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Gut." Draco beugte sich vor und küsste Harry auf die Lippen. Ganz zart, weich, liebevoll. "Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, wenn nicht Liebe", wisperte er dann und schmiegte sich an Harry.  
Der nahm den Blonden in den Arm und seine Hände in die eigenen. Verspielt fuhr er die schlanken Finger nach, ließ seiner Phantasie freien Lauf. Draco streichelte sein Knie und ihre leichten Berührungen machten alles in diesem Moment perfekt.  
Harry genoss eine ganze Weile diese herrliche Stille um sie herum, bis er sich zunehmend mehr nach intensiveren Streicheinheiten sehnte.  
"Lass uns reingehen, hm?", meinte er in verschlafenem Ton und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn.  
Draco öffnete die Augen und blinzelte verschlafen.  
"Na, wo waren wir denn?"  
"Nicht weit weg", entgegnete er und gähnte.  
Harry lächelte nur und nachdem Draco sich aufgerichtet hatte, stand auch er auf. Sofort spürte er die fehlende Wärme an seiner Schulter und schauderte.  
Draco folgte ihm schweigend ins Häuschen und zum Bett. "Ich weiß genau, was du planst", sagte er selbstsicher.  
"Natürlich, es ist ja auch offensichtlich", grinste Harry und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.  
Draco blieb stehen und betrachtete ihn.  
"Und?"  
"Was und?"  
Harry rekelte sich. "Meine Schulter hat Sehnsucht."  
"Na, wenn's weiter nichts ist." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich in Richtung Ausgang.  
Die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen verengten sich und er rieb Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand aneinander, bis blaue Funken dazwischen aufleuchteten. Er ließ sie auf Draco los, der erschrocken zusammen fuhr.  
"Was war das?"  
"Denkzettel."  
Draco tat ähnliches wie Harry zuvor und sah sehr zufrieden aus, als der andere den Zauber nicht abfangen konnte.  
Harry rutschte mit bettelndem Blick näher an die Bettkante heran. "Draco..."  
Der lächelte. "Na?"  
"Ich werde nicht betteln!", sagte Harry bestimmt. "Du wolltest mich unbedingt sehen."  
"Sehen, ja", bestätigte Draco.  
"Hah!", rief Harry. "Und natürlich hattest du nicht mehr im Sinn?"  
"Scheint so."  
Harry erhob sich und ging langsam auf Draco zu. "Das dulde ich nicht."  
Der Blonde brachte nicht mal mehr einen provozierenden Blick zustande, denn schon hatte Harry ihn auf die Arme genommen und trug ihm zum Bett.  
Draco musste lachen. "Was so ein kleines Zauber doch bewirken kann..."  
"Auch so würde ich mir an die sicher keinen Bruch heben", meinte Harry und ließ Draco aufs Bett sinken.  
Er zog ihn sofort mit sich, auf ihn drauf und presste seine Lippen auf Harrys.  
Nach diesem langen, innigen Kuss drückte Draco Harry ein wenig von sich fort und sah nachdenklich auf dessen Mund. "Vom Teufel persönlich, richtig?"  
"Das hat mir auch noch keiner gesagt", schmunzelte Harry. "Aber jeder hat so seine Waffe." Er öffnete die ersten vier Knöpfe von Dracos Hemd und begann seinen Hals und den Übergang zur Brust zu liebkosen. Dabei machte ihn der süßliche Geruch des Slytherinerbens beinahe verrückt.  
Dracos Hände wanderte durch Harrys Haare, über den Hinterkopf, auf die Schultern, massierten sie. Dann liefen sie nah vorn, öffneten die Knopfleiste, sobald Harry von ihm abgelassen hatte, und streiften ihm das Hemd gleich ganz von den Schultern.  
"Du scheinst jedes Mal mit Sirup eingecremt zu sein", stellte er fest, als er sich nach vorn beugte, um Harrys Brust zu küssen.  
Harry lächelte, wissend, dass es lediglich die Sonne war, die ihm gut tat. Er rollte unter Dracos Druck auf den Rücken und ließ sich verwöhnen.  
Draco suchte seine Hände, drückte sie neben ihm in die Kissen und küsste ihn erneut.  
Immer weiter entkleideten sie einander, liebkosten gegenseitig ihre Körper, streichelten, küssten. Eine leichte Brise wehte manchmal hinein, ließ die dünnen Vorhänge an den Fenstern aufstöben und verursachte Kribbeln und Gänsehaut bei den Männern, die in ihrer Welt aus Zärtlichkeit versanken.  
Sie sprachen kaum, lediglich zärtliche Worte flüsterten sie einander zu. Sie verstanden sich mit Blicken und die sagten so unglaublich viel, dass Worte es nie aufdrücken konnten.  
Als es draußen bereits zu dämmern begann, liebte Harry Draco zärtlich. Ihre Laute mischten sich unter das Singen der Abendvögel; gemeinsam mit dem Rauschen der Bäume spielten sie ihre eigne Melodie.  
Später lagen sie friedlich nebeneinander, Harrys Kopf an Dracos Schulter und er spürte unter der Hand, die auf Dracos Oberschenkel ruhte, wie der junge Mann zitterte. Liebevoll streichelte er über das Bein. "Alles okay?", fragte er leise.  
Draco richtete sich leicht auf, stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen und blickte auf Harry hinab. "Paradiesisch." Sanft küsste er ihn.  
Harry fühlte sich so wunderbar und glücklich, dass er Draco nie wieder gehen lassen wollte und gewährte ihm nicht sofort, den Kuss zu beenden.  
"Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dich fragen würde, ob du mit mir hier leben willst?", wollte er schließlich wissen. Eine Frage, die ihm nun besonders auf dem Herzen lag. Jetzt, wo ihm so einiges klarer erschien.  
Draco sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Ich würde Ja sagen."  
Harry strahlte bis über beide Ohren. "Liebe dich", wisperte er, bevor sie erneut in einem innigen Kuss versanken.

**Ende **

oOoOo

* * *


End file.
